I Found Myself Inside of You
by AnnabelleNR
Summary: Kaulah satu-satunya yang mampu mengubahku seperti ini. Hanya kau yang telah mengeluarkan aku dari jalur dimana seharusnya aku berada. Dirimu yang membuatku membuka mata dan mengenali bayangan diriku sendiri. Aku menemukannya dalam dirimu.


Title : I Found Myself Inside of You

Author : Kim Min Kyu

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Friendship, School life, AU.

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO) & Seo Joo Hyun / Seohyun (Girls' Generation)

Disclaimer : Keseluruhan ide cerita ini hanyalah sebuah karya fiksi dan murni berasal dari imanjinasi saya sendiri untuk kepentingan entertainment. Para tokoh yang digunakan dalam fanfiction ini hanya dipinjam nama dan karakternya untuk kepentingan FF ini sendiri. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata/menyinggung perasaan dalam penulisan FF ini.

Perlahan kurasakan hembusan nafas itu terdorong keluar dari paru-paru ku, berbaur dengan udara disekitarnya. Sekali lagi aku menghirup udara itu, berharap agar rasa gugupku pun sirna bersamanya. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Perlahan aku menggerakan kakiku, melangkah mendekati keramaian dihadapanku. Aku tau setiap siswa di sekolah ini pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku sekarang. Takut dan gugup menyatu dengan debaran jantung yang semakin kencang. Aku berjinjit kecil agar dapat membaca tulisan disana, menelusuri huruf demi huruf pada lembaran kertas yang tertempel dengan rapi di jendela kelas.

"Nama mu tidak ada disini…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang temanku, Yuri berkata bahwa namaku tidak tercantum pada kertas itu. Hari ini adalah pembagian kelas. Semua siswa disekolahku akan ditempatkan di ruangan yang sesuai dengan nilai akademisnya masing-masing. Saat ini aku berdiri didepan kelas 9B, kelas yang awalnya aku kira bahwa 'namaku tertulis disana'. Mendapati kenyataan itu, aku berjalan menjauh, mencari kelas lain yang kira-kira akan menerima siswa sepertiku.

Namaku Seo Joo Hyun dan ini adalah tahun terakhir aku bersekolah di SMP ini, jika aku lulus tentu saja. Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu? Yah, aku bukanlah seorang anak kelewat pintar yang selalu meraih rangking terbaik di kelasnya. Jangankan seperti itu, masuk sepuluh besar saja seakan merupakan hal yang mustahil bagiku. Aku selalu setia berada di rangking 20-an. Selain itu, aku juga merasa bahwa aku berbeda dari anak-anak lain di sekolah ini. Disaat mereka sudah begitu bersemangat dalam menentukan apa yang akan mereka cita-citakan di masa depan, aku masih saja dengan jawabanku : "Entahlah" Atau "Aku belum tau". Guru-guru ku pun selalu berkata untuk menggali potensi yang ada pada diri masing-masing dan mengembangkannya. Tentu aku akan menuruti perkataan mereka jika saja aku tau apa potensiku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan atau bidang apa yang ku sukai. Oke, sebenarnya aku memiliki bidang yang cukup kusukai, Biologi. Aku suka sekali mempelajarinya, menurutku hanya itulah satu-satunya pelajaran yang tidak membuatku mengantuk. Aku bahkan dapat dengan mudah mengahafal berbagai materi disaat teman-temanku kesulitan melakukannya. Namun ada satu hal yang selalu membuatku bingung, setiap ujian, aku tak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi daripada KKM, yaitu 75. Sedangkan teman-teman ku yang lain dengan mudahnya menyabet nilai 90 untuk ulangannya. Aku tak mengerti dimana kesalahanku, apakah aku kurang teliti? Salah mengerti soal? Atau salah menyilang jawaban? Ataukah memang diriku saja yang aneh?

Aku melirik kertas nama yang tertempel di kelas 9A, hanya iseng saja sebenarnya. Mana mungkin kelas unggulan itu akan menerimaku untuk belajar didalamnya.

Perlahan mataku menelusuri kertas itu dan tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Apa ini tidak salah? Yang benar saja! Masa iya aku masuk kelas A? Entahlah apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu. Gembira, terkejut atau bangga? Aku tidak tau. Segera aku menghampiri Yuri yang juga tengah berjalan ke arahku. Aku senang karena bisa sekelas dengannya, ia termasuk salah seorang anak yang menurutku cukup pintar jadi tanpa keraguan lagi, pasti dia akan masuk kelas A.

"Hei, kau salah masuk kelas!" Aku menahan lengan Yuri. Ah, anak ini, sepertinya dia bingung mencari kelasnya dan malah keliru memasuki kelas B.

"Aku masuk kelas B..." Yuri berujar dengan sendu dan aku terkejut dibuatnya. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dan menduduki bangku di kelas itu, aku masih tak dapat memercayainya. Segera aku menelusuri satu per satu nama yang tercantum pada kertas pembagian kelas itu. Ya ampun, ternyata benar. Yuri tidak berada di dalam kelas 9A.

Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari, bahwa aku sendirian…

Sepertinya aku harus memicingkan telinga agar dapat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh guru itu karena posisi dudukku yang cukup jauh darinya. Aku duduk di pojok kanan kelas, baris paling belakang dan tanpa teman sebangku. Tidak ada wajah yang kukenal di kelas ini, aku benar-benar sendirian. Bahkan saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam diri di bangku ku, aku sungguh tidak memiliki teman untuk pergi ke kantin ataupun sekedar menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama-sama, padahal ini sudah hari ketiga kami masuk sekolah, seharusnya itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk saling berkenalan dan mencari teman, bukan?

Entahlah, tapi aku memang berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Aku kesulitan dalam bergaul, menurutku untuk mencari teman itu sangat sangatlah susah, padahal aku bukan tipe orang yang pendiam ataupun pemalu. Semenjak setahun terakhir ini, aku berteman dengan Yuri dan hubungan perteman kami pun terjalin secara tidak sengaja. Pada hari itu kami sedang bekerja kelompok di rumahku lalu aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya, aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan karena kami saling terdiam satu sama lain. Pertanyaan yang bodoh menurutku namun Yuri malah tertawa mendengarnya, sejak saat itu ketika kami bertemu ia menjadikan kata-kata ku itu sebagai bahan lelucon lalu kami berdua akan tertawa. Begitu seterusnya, hingga tanpa kusadari aku menjadi semakin akrab dengannya. Permulaan yang sangat sederhana, dan mungkin karena kesederhanaan itu jugalah Yuri dengan mudahnya melupakanku. Kemarin aku menghampirinya di kelas namun ia melewatiku dengan beberapa teman barunya. Ketika ia melihatku, ia hanya melempar sebuah senyuman tipis lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Hatiku terasa begitu kosong.

"Dirikulah yang selalu tersalahkan. Dirikulah yang selalu tersakiti. Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Tak bisakah kau izinkan aku mencintaimu sekali ini saja?..."

Dengan terkejut aku membalikan badan lalu menatap dengan heran seorang anak yang tengah tertawa nyaring disebelahku. Apa sih yang lucu? Apakah ia menertawakanku? Menyadari kebingunganku, ia menghentikan tawanya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk disebelahku.

"Lagi bikin novel ya? Bagus lho, hehe... tentang cinta gitu ya?" Ia bertanya. Aku segera menutup buku tulisku, ternyata tadi dia membaca sebagian cerita yang aku tulis, memalukan sekali.

"Pantas dari kemarin aku lihat kamu diam terus, gak keluar kelas gitu. Ternyata kamu lagi bikin novel toh. Eh iya, aku gak menggangu kamu nulis kan?"

"Kamu... kamu siapa?"

"Oh iya ya, kita belum kenalan. Nih." Alih-alih menjabat tanganku dan bersalaman, ia malah menunjuk dadanya, memperlihatkan namanya yang di bordir dengan rapi kepadaku.

"Park Chanyeol." Aku membaca tulisan itu. Caranya memperkenalkan diri cukup unik juga sebenarnya.

"Kalau nama mu siapa? Eh jangan!" Ia menahanku ketika aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya untuk memperkenalkan diri yaitu, menunjuk dada.

"Kamu kan cewek. Nggak enak kan kalau aku melihat namamu disana, nanti aku disangka lagi macam-macam... jangan ah!"

Wajahku memerah seketika. Ya Tuhan memalukan sekali!

"N... namaku Seohyun..." Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan cara biasa. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Maaf ya, aku nggak bermaksud lancang kok. Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu tertawa, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Yah, aku emang gak punya bakat melucu dari sananya."

"Ya, dan sepertinya aku memang gak punya selera humor dari sananya juga..."

Kami saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Pertemuan singkat kami pun berakhir ketika bel pertanda usainya waktu istirahat berbunyi.

"Aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya." Ujar Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau di kelas apa?"

"9D." Ia menjawab lalu melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Aku mendesah. Kembali aku ditinggalkan sendiri.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
